verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wall
The Wall is an archversal megastructure designed and created by many civilizations for protection against external threats. Structure The Wall, being built by different civilizations for several purposes, has a complex structure. The Wall is not a simple barrier with an inside and an outside, but also a barrier between verses inside it, dividing not only based on location, but also time, and nearly any other dimensional parameter. For example, one might travel between one megaverse and another, but they might find that they get transported to the inside of The Wall instead, and can only return to their original location. However, if they had waited a certain amount of time, the barrier would simply have disappeared. The Wall appears to be made of hollowverses, paraverses, staticverses, and other uninhabitable verses, some of which have been emptied by myriatite to make room for defensive systems. In addition, there are also physical structures, made of arhadalite, stringshard, forcicium, and other material. The Wall's defenses vary in quality, strength, and design. Some parts of the Wall may disappear, reappear, be replaced, some parts of the Wall are nearly impenetrable, while others can be bypassed using relatively crude technology, some parts appear to be natural features of the Omniverse, some parts are decrepit and unmaintained, and so on. Strangely enough, the Wall seems to compact verses together, as some parts of the Wall are connected to several verses, some of which would otherwise be harder to access. If one manages to find a way to bypass the defenses of the Wall (some areas don't have any significant protection) one can use the Wall as an easy way to transit between universes. History The history of the Wall is mysterious due to it's inherently acausal and atemporal nature, and also because it was built up by multiple civilizations, many records of which have been lost to metatime. The few artifacts that remain do not tell much because of the lack of detail and inconsistencies within them. What we do know is that it was created long before even the Eternal Imperium was even a glimmer in the Omniverse. Some speculate that it was created by the Mevalkagna, others insist that it was separate pieces united by a single civilization, or that it is mostly a strange natural feature of the Omniverse. Current inhabitants The Wall, being inherently protective, is an important asset to any civilization. The Folded Cascade use the Wall as a defense, letting Vyotekha have full control over some parts of it. The Apeirocoalition, in addition to using it as protection, also uses it as a trap for enemies, as well as a way to harvest energy from powerful entities. The Refugee, an exophage-like entity that causes dangerous physical contradictions, and is thus an incompatible being, is used by the Apeirocoalition to generate high amounts of energy, for example. However, a vast majority of the Wall is unused and is considered no man's land, not helped by the fact civilizations think the part of the Wall they can observe is the entire thing, due to the Wall's inherently labyrinthine nature. Category:Specific Locations Category:Megastructures